LIAHC Interlude: Girls and Boys
by Kburn
Summary: Life is different since Ludmoore. Thing are good, and life is only getting better for all of the cast. Each chapter revolve around a different couple, over the first half of a new year. Set after Love is a Hearts Child 2 - Memories Matter Most
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Straight into the next one. I see no point in waiting between MMM and this little fic. Chapter 1 is Taranee and her boyfriend from work. This will surprise you, as I'm not sure if Taranee and he every meet in the original comic. He is only around for awhile and centred around Will but disappears when Matt comes back into the picture. The chapter title is a little clue but only if your good.

Love is a Hearts Child: Interlude – Girls and Boys

Chapter 1 – Swimming in a Lake of Fire

It was new years eve, it was cold, snowing once again but Taranee was warm. Glad that her powers had the benefit of keeping her that way she brunted the weather of Heatherfield like it was nothing, only wearing her coat so not to get weird looks. She was going to meet up with the girls. Since the party they had been pretty busy and this was going to be the first day they had all managed to get out at the same time to hang out.

As normal there meeting spot before heading out was going to be the bookshop. When she arrived she headed inside and saw two people she didn't expect to see together. "Cedric, Neil what are you two doing here?" She asked shocked. "Taranee?" Neil asked also shocked to see the girl. "I'm just offering Neil here a job. His CV and yours ended up at the Library I work at. Your friends are downstairs, you'll notice things are a little different down there." Cedric said before turning back to Neil.

"Hey Neil after your done, can you stay I need to talk to you." Taranee said before heading downstairs. Downstairs was difference, it looked as it did during the original Ludmoore incident. The portal was gone and book littered the room. "What's going on?" Taranee asked the people in the room. Which was the other guardians and Orube. "Cedric happened, it seems he got the Oracle to agree to giving back his bookshop. He plans to open it back up." Cornelia said sounding annoyed.

"What about you know what?" Taranee asked. "Another floor down, behind that bookcase." Orube said pointing at one of the bookcase in the room. "That explain my boyfriend being upstairs." Taranee said. "I thought that was Neil I passed on the way in." Irma said like it had just dawned on her. "Why is he here then?" Will asked. "You know me and Neil lost our job because the library was being close. Well are boss sent copies of our CV to the other Library, including the one Cedric works at." Taranee said sound slightly pissed off at the memory of finding out she lost her job.

"I doubt he will take a job here." Will said. "Why do you thing that?" Hay Lin asked confused. "Because Neil only took that job because he couldn't find a better one." Will said turning to look at Taranee. "Neil found another job month ago but turned it down because he liked being able to work with me all day." Taranee explained. "Wait so he didn't change job because it gave him a excuse to work with you?" Orube asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Can we stick around awhile, I want to speak to Neil once Cedric done." Taranee said. "Sure thing." Irma said.

-

The gang chatted aimlessly for a few minutes and Neil eventually appeared at the top of stairs. "Hey Taranee, me and the guy here are done. You wanted to talk." He called down the stairs. Taranee quickly headed up stairs and pulled Neil to a nearby corner. "So? Did you accept?" Taranee asked quickly. "Not yet. I'm going to think about it." Neil said. "So what are you doing here anyway?" He asked surprise to have Taranee show up here. "Oh Cedric a friend he's been letting us use downstairs to hang out while he sorts reopening the store." Taranee said coming with the not so far fetched lie on the spot.

"So what you doing now?" Neil asked. "Just going to be hanging out with the girls. I'll come over to your this evening to celebrate you getting a job." Taranee said smiling. "But..." Neil started but was cut off. "I'll be over to celebrate you getting a job!." She said a little sharper, before kissing his cheek and pushing him to the door.

-

Taranee did as she said she would. After spending most of the day with the other, seeing a new movie and having some ice cream. Which lead to much hilarities on Orube's part. She went over to Neil's, ringing the door bell Neil opened the door. "Hey." She said quickly stepping inside. "How was your day?" He asked taking her coat and hanging up. "It was good, we haven't had a girls day out in ages" Taranee replied hugging him quickly.

"I called back Cedric." Neil said heading to the front room, and sitting down, pressing the off button on the nearby TV remote in order to turn off the background noise. "Really what'd you say?" She asked leaning over the back of the couch. "I gave him a ultimatum." He said pulling Taranee down into a quick kiss. "What ultimatum?" She asked after the kiss. "That he hire you too." Neil said with a smile.

"Really? What he say?" Taranee asked perking up. "He said he hadn't asked because he didn't think you would want to work with him, but that the jobs are ours if you agree." Neil explained. "That's great. I'll take it, working in a bookshop has to be better then a library!" Taranee exclaimed kissing Neil again. Quickly rushing around the couch and pulling him to his feet. Taranee dragged him to the door. "Let go celebrate. I'll see Cedric tomorrow to accept." Taranee said putting her coat back on and tossing Neil his own coat.

Leaving Neil house the pair made their way down the side of the road, heading toward Heatherfield Central. "Taranee, it still new years eve. There is nothing to do." Neil said knowing that apart from watching the town hall count down there wasn't much to do. "I bet you ten pounds that I can find us something great to do tonight." Taranee said as they walked. "I won't bet, but lead away." Neil said putting his arm over her shoulders. "It's a long walk but it will be worth it." She said and they continued to walk.

-

The walk was long indeed, and she wished that she could just teleport the two of them to where they were going but that would spoil then night with having to explain about her being a guardian. That could be done another time. Nearing the end of the walk, Taranee made Neil cover his eyes and lead him the rest the way by the hand.

Not far from shell cove is where they had ended up. Nearby the large stream the ran through part of Heatherfield. Pulling Neil to sit near the water edge, she told him to open his eyes. Neil smile a he looked over the water and to the light of Heatherfield. "It's beautiful, but a little unexpected." He admitted and hugged her close to him.

"Just wait for it." She said looking at her watch. A minute or so past before the first of many fireworks exploded into the sky and light the sky above Heatherfield. "Happy new year." She said pulling him over for a passionate kiss. During the kiss a idea came to her because of the fireworks in the background. Waving her hand a new light shot into the sky. Breaking the kiss she pointing at the light she knew she had made. "WATCH." She shouted, as the light exploded sparkles of fire hanging in the air.

It took them a moment to settle in the air, a large heart made of fire, and in the centre a small bit of writing. 'T+N 4EVER' It said and Neil turned and looked at Taranee in awe. "Amazing,I would have lost that bet." He said pushing her back and kissing her passionately, not even thinking about when Taranee would have had the chance to organize the firework, or pay for it either. To him it was perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Written at the same time I wrote the previous chapter of this story. I figured it was about time I started writing ahead rather then writing a single chapter at a time. This time we have Hay Lin and Eric.

Love is a Hearts Child: Interlude – Girls and Boys

Chapter 2 – The Wind Blows You Home

It was February the 28th the last day of the month due it not being a leap year and a whole 2 months since the last time the guardians had to use there powers for anything serious. Life was good, in fact it was really good. Cedric store had been opened, and Taranee and Neil both enjoyed working with the older man. Orube and Cedric also had something resembling a relationship going on. Caleb had finally found a job, and Will was starting to grow, a healthy baby girl inside her from what the doctors could tell.

Cornelia and Peter had moved in together, and it was about time, seeing just how long the two had been together. Irma and Steven had started dating they seemed to argue a lot, but they were happy together. That left herself Hay Lin, the only one of them who had a boyfriend that didn't live in Heatherfield. It was upsetting some times that she could just see Eric when she wanted. Those thoughts never lasted long though.

Hay Lin was too positive of a person to let any thing keep her down, if was missing Eric she called him, and normally saw him a day or two after that. It wasn't perfect but it was the best she could have and she wouldn't change it if she could. It worked, in fact it worked better the most close knit relationships. "HAY LIN." Her mother voiced called from the kitchen, causing her to stop thinking and pull the helmet on the counter side and strap it on. Rushing over to her mother, her mother passed her a bag and a slip with a address on.

Hay Lin read the address before heading out back and jumping on her moped. Pushing the visor of her helmet down. She put the food in the box on the back and closed it before driving off to delivery the food to the address on the paper.

-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Eric asked. "I feel overdressed." He added straightening his tie. "Are you kidding, she will absolutely love it." Peter said smiling. "I should have done this earlier." Eric said to himself as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "You should have, but moving back to Heatherfield with no mortgage is impressive. All you have to do now is pay normal bills." Peter said giving Eric a thumbs up. "Anyway I should get out of here. Good luck dude." Peter said quickly leaving and jumping in his car outside.

-

Hay Lin drove the moped through car filled roads and was glad that it didn't take her long due being able to fit between other car. As she drove down the road, that was the road her destination was on, she recognized a blue car that went past her, but couldn't risk looking to see if who she thought would be driving.

Finally coming to a stop outside small but pretty Semi-detached house, she took the food out of the box on the back of the moped and pulled the helmet off, putting it under the other arm before walking up to the house, and pressing the bell for the door on the right. Hay Lin waited for the owner to answer the door.

-

"Oh my god, she here, Peter would say act cool but I'm about to go nuts." Eric said to himself, putting the last few thing in place, before heading for the door. He could see the outline of Hay Lin through the misted panels of glass of the door. Huffing out a long breath, he reached out and slowly opened the door, hoping this would go okay.

Hay Lin squealed in surprise, made Eric recoil back a step. "ERIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She shouted, causing a man walking down the street to look over before speeding up. "Come on in." He said stepping out of the way. Stepping inside Hay Lin looked around the fashionable hallway of the house and then turned to Eric. "Who's house is this Eric, and why are you here?" She asked trying to contain her happiness at the surprise at seeing him.

"Mine." He said simply. "Seriously Eric?" She asked not quite believing it. "Yeah, this house is 100 percent mine." He said as Hay Lin, put her helmet on the floor. "You moved back to Heatherfield and didn't tell me why?" She said sounding a little hurt at the idea. "I only moved in for definite yesterday, and I didn't want to tell you until I was certain." He said. "But your stuff is already here." She said noticing that, a picture from Eric room in Open Hill was hung in the hall.

"You can thank, Peter, Caleb, Nigel and Steven for that. They helped me move everything in last night. I wanted every here so I could surprise you today." He said taking Hay Lin hand and leading her through into the dinning room. The table in the room was set for two and she looked at him. "Oh you have the rest of the day off just so you know." He said taking the bag of food and pulling the containers out of it.

"My mum's in on this too." Hay Lin stated as she figured it out. Jumping at Eric and crushing him in a hug she cried from joy. "I'm so happy, but you should have told me." She said leaving a wet patch on the shirt he was wearing. "And miss seeing the most surprised you ever been." He said with a laugh. "It not funny, it almost gave me a heart attack." Hay Lin said wiping her eyes dry on his shirt. "Well you hungry, your mum cook your favourites plus what I ordered." Eric explained pushing two container next to each of the plates set out.

-

Nearing the end of the meal. Eric had by then explained that he had bough the house from money he had been saving up over the last few years, and his parents gifting a small part in order to preventing him from having to get a mortgage. "How on earth did you save enough to afford this place?" Hay Lin asked between mouthful of food. "It was actually pretty cheap, the owner wanted to sell it quickly, because he already had bough the house he was moving to." Eric explained.

"Hay Lin?" Eric said trying to get her attention away from eating again. "Yeah?" She replied wondering what it was. "Move in with me." Eric said sounding serious but managing to smile while doing so. Realising the he was indeed being serious, she did the only thing she could think of doing. She fainted, and fell out of her chair. "HAY LIN?" Eric shouted jumping out of his chair.

-

Hay Lin opened her eyes, to the sight of Eric over waving his hand in order to cool her down. "You okay?" He asked looking concerned. "Yeah. Did you ask me to move in?" She asked not believing it. "Err Yeah." He said. Hay Lin wrapped her arm behind his neck and pulled him in to a crushing hug. "Is that a yes?" Eric asked using a arm to prevent himself falling on top of Hay Lin. "Yes, yes and more yes." She said grinning so hard it hurt.

-

Peter parked his car outside the small Café in the centre of Heatherfield and got out before heading inside. "YO PETER OVER HERE." Nigel called out from across the bar. Nigel and Steven, sat at one of the table and quickly Peter walked over and took a seat. "So how was Eric holding up?" Steven asked. "He won't back out." Peter said. "Yeah I'll bet you five he will." Nigel said "Make it ten." Peter said in return, putting a hand out. "Ten it is." Nigel said shaking his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Same as last time, a chapter writing ahead. This time we move on to one of my favourite pairs. Cedric + Orube. I've written this couple in the past it more familiar to me then the last to. Hopefully it doesn't mean the last to were bad compared to this one. Also I've been thinking about why I don't get as many reviews as other WITCH fic writers and figured something. The only Non-Witch fic I've finished was a FF7 one shot. Other writer probably end up having there WITCH story read more because member from different find them through there other stories. Slightly annoying but what the heck.

Love is a Hearts Child: Interlude – Girls and Boys

Chapter 3 – Public Act

March 19th was another day of work for Cedric. Rising early, and spending a reasonable amount of time get washed and dressed, and finally adding his glasses. The ones he continued to wear even though he had need to do so. Grabbing his coat and check for his key he left to head for the bookshop.

As he opened the door he got the shock of his life at seeing Orube already standing there. In each hand she had a polystyrene cup with a plastic lid on top of them, and seemed to be standing there trying to figure out how to knock without putting the cups down. "How long have you been there?" He asked taking one of the cups without even asking.

It wasn't the first time she had done this, but it was so random when she did that it normally surprised him at first. "I just got here." She replied, taking a sip from the other cup. "So what are you going to be doing today?" Cedric asked as he stepped out of his apartment and closed the door behind him and locked. "Nothing, I've been trying to get into photo journalism but I can't understand what the papers really want from me." She replied and started following him as he descended the apartment blocks stairs.

"Maybe if you spent more time trying to figure it out, rather then showing up on my door step you would understand by now." He said, putting up with humans this early in the morning was annoying enough, but Orube had the habit showing up at those times he normally would have alone. The walk to the bookshop, was nice alone.

He wouldn't admit that it was nice to have her around in public. It was hard enough to do so privately without him feeling like a fool. He wasn't use to emotion, years of control them while under Phobos meant he wasn't the greatest a displaying them. Neither was Orube, while the drinks in the morning was nice, it felt serious forced on her part. Like she was trying to be the human she was not.

-

Finally arriving outside the bookshop, Taranee and her boyfriend were already waiting for Cedric to arrive to open up. "Morning." Cedric said calmly before unlocking the shop door and walking inside. "Taranee would you be so kind to find some book on photo journalism I cannot stand hearing Rebbecca talk about it anymore." He said walking over to his desk, that sat a little way from the shop counter.

"Come on I'll find those book for you." Taranee said to Orube who was still standing near the door. "Hey Neil there is a box of books downstairs that need sorting out." Cedric said drinking the last of the coffee Orube had brought him that morning, before pulling out his account books from the draw of the desk and starting to go over them. "How do you stand working for him?" Orube asked. "Strangely he better then some bosses I've had. How do you put up with him the rest of the time?" Taranee countered leading Orube through selves. "hmmm." Orube mused to herself but didn't answer.

"Here we go, the books you want should be on this shelf." Taranee said pointing to one of the book cases. "Still thinking about trying to get into your old job?" Taranee asked. "Not really, but I don't know anything else." Orube replied. "Well what do you want to do?" Taranee asked leaning against a bookcase. "Practice my fighting?" Orube said unsure, that it would be realistic. "Well could you study earth fighting and teach that." Taranee suggested not really thinking about if it was possible. "That sound good, I could do that." Orube replied, and Taranee felt that she had just opened up something that wasn't good.

-

By the end of the work day Cedric was starting to grow worried. By quiting his job and reopening the bookshop, he now had to work a lot harder then continue to pay for his livelihood. It did not ease his mind either that business wasn't really going that well. Orube had stuck around most of the day, which made concentrating on doing the store finance even hard then normal. Glancing at the clock he realized the shop was due to close 50 minutes and that Taranee and Neil were nowhere in sight.

Heading up to the door and locking from the inside so no one could get in he returned to his desk and tried to get money to add up. He didn't get much before the phone on the desk. He wanted to ignore it, but knew he shouldn't and as such picked up the phone. "The Ye Olde Bookshop. Cedric Hoffman speaking?" Cedric said sliding a pencil over his ear.

"Damn it Cedric, your meant to be at mine already." The voice of Steven said over the phone sounding more annoyed then normal at Cedric lateness. "And next time don't tell Orube, she showed up and I can't rid of her." Steven added more quietly into the phone. "I didn't know she knew about todays lesson." Cedric said, know wondering about himself. "Where are you anyway?" Steven asked sounding less annoyed. "I'm still at the shop." Cedric said. "I'll leave now." He added before hanging the phone up.

"How on earth did know me and Steven agree to meet today. I had forgotten myself." Cedric mused to himself standing up and pulling his coat off the back of the chair. Putting account books away, leaving and closing the store up behind him Cedric started making his way towards, Steven apartment which was in the opposite direction to his own from the shop.

-

Cedric was slightly angry by the time he reached the apartment block where Steven live and pressed the buzzer for Steven flat. "Cedric that better be you." Steven voice said over the speaker a few second later. "She's driving me mad." He added. "Just let me in." Cedric said, and the opened the door when the buzzing noise meaning it was unlocked sounded. Quickly heading over to Steven door. Which was thankfully on the ground floor. Knocking, Steven seemed to almost ripped the door open.

Cedric stormed inside, and he went straight to the front room and saw Orube standing there. "What are you doing here?" Cedric growled. "I wanted to see you teach him." She replied with a smile. "YEAH RIGHT SHE TRIED TO GET ME TO FIGHT IN HERE TO PROVE SHE COULD BEAT ME." Steven shouted over Cedric shoulder. "Look forget the lesson just get her out of my flat." Steven said pushing his way past Cedric into his front room and collapsing in a chair.

For a second Cedric considered grabbing Orube's arm and dragging her out of the flat, but realized he like living and decided not. "Orube outside now." He order the women. "Don't tell me what to do." Orube growled back. "THAT IT." Steven shouted jumping to his feet, his hands starting to glow. "OUT NOW." He shouted, his voice like a sword edge grating of stone.

-

Orube and Cedric were both standing outside the apartment building before there senses returned to them. "What just happened?" Orube asked extremely confused. "He seemed to have picked up compulsion spells." Cedric said, the though a scary one. For Steven magic to overcome two well trained minds at the same time, meant that he was either more powerful then Cedric had thought or extremely angry. Cedric hoped it was the latter.

"How dare he!" Orube exclaimed turning to press the intercom button. "Leave it Orube, you've caused me enough problems today." Cedric said before walking away, wanting to get home and have a glass of wine. Orube followed, both of them knew, no matter how much they seemed to annoy each other in public, as soon as there where both home alone. The instinctive acts of angry would drain to nothing, away from the eye of the human world.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: First Chapter that wasn't written at the same time as the others. I think that after the seriousness of the last chapter between Cedric and Orube, that we need another light hearted but still kinda serious chapter. That give us the another couple I've written before. Also, the number of hit I get a day jumped up like mad recently. Did all the WITCH fic readers log on at the same time or something.

Love is a Hearts Child: Interlude – Girls and Boys

Chapter 4 – Down to Earth.

It was still March, only a few days had passed since Orube and Cedric had been forced out of Steven apartment. No one had been told about that. Steven hadn't wanted to admit to using magic on someone, and neither Cedric or Orube would admit being forced out in such a way. Something resembling apologies did pass between the three though, no actual words on the matter were exchanged though.

Steven though was still in a bad mood for other reasons and couldn't concentrate. It was Saturday, and the guys had met up for a game of basketball. Eric, Joel and Nigel were on one team, while Steven, Peter and Caleb were on the other. It had taken awhile for Caleb to figure the game out but one he had Caleb was better then them all, easily making up for Steven not really being into the game.

Once the game was over, the guys crashed out on a nearby bench. "Hey what you guys doing tonight?" Peter suddenly asked. "I'm going shopping with Will, baby stuff?" Caleb said. "Meeting your sisters boss." Steven said, Caleb knowing that he meant a lesson with Cedric. "Nothing." Nigel said. "Band stuff." Joel said at the same time. "Having dinner with Hay Lin." Eric said after the others.

"Pity, Cornelia got a show, I wondered if you guy wanted to come. Nigel?" Peter said adding the question to the only one of them not doing anything. "Na, watching skating at my thing." Nigel admitted. "Anyway, your going to see your girlfriend show do you really want a third wheel." Eric said. "Not really, but I can't really talk to Cornelia while she skating, and it's meant to be a long show." Peter said stretching. "In other word you want to have someone to talk to if you get bored." Joel said jokingly. "Like I could get bored watching Cornelia." Peter said thinking to himself. "Don't need to know." Nigel said laughing.

"What's the time anyway?" Steven asked once Nigel's laughing died down. "4 PM" Eric said looking at his watch. "I should get going, Cedric is such a hypocrite about lateness." Steven said getting up. "I should to, we've got a big gig coming up." Joel said getting up himself. "Really where?" Peter asked. "You'll see, come on Steven we'll grab the bus together." Joel said and Steven and the bassist left.

"Are you three going to up and leave to?" Peter asked, looking at the others. "I am." Caleb said plainly before getting nodding at the others and walking off. "Don't worry Pete, I'll play some more before you have to leave to go see Cornelia." Nigel said getting and grabbing the ball from where it lay on the floor. Eric left soon after, while Peter and Nigel played for about another hour, before Peter decide he had to go home and get ready.

-

Cornelia and the rest of the ice skaters taking part in the show were rushing around. Getting ready for the show. Her skating teacher was barking out order telling them there costumes were on incorrectly and that some of them needed to repeat their stretches otherwise they would freeze up. Cornelia herself was more nervous then she had been in a long time. The show was not the only reason. Finally fixing her clothes so they were up to her teacher standard she waited, waited for the show to start.

-

Peter sat in the crowd of the ice rink. Cornelia mother and father sitting to his right and Cornelia 11 year old sister on his left. While she seemed uninterested Peter couldn't wait for the show to start. He had seen Cornelia preform before, she had grace equal to her beauty. "How much longer?" He said quietly to Cornelia's mother. Cornelia mother looked at her watch. "Any minute now." She said calmly.

Leaning back in his chair the light slowly dimmed around the rink and spot light appeared by the skater entrance to the ice. He watched the show impressed by the other performers skill in their art but was waiting for the real reason he was here to show. Then she did, standing tall, dressed in blue and purple Cornelia skated out. The rest of the show seemed to fade from sight as Peter watched his girlfriend graceful skate and spin around the rink.

It only lasted a few minutes, before the spot light that had followed Cornelia around cut out and in the dark she skated out of sight. "Is that it?" He asked himself quietly slightly disappointed with just how little time had been on the ice. Politely though he watched the rest of the show, and clapped at the end along with everyone else in the crowd.

One by one each of the skaters came back out and formed a large line and linked arms. Skating so the line slowly rotate they bow, in the four main directions of the crowd before the line broke apart and the all gracefully skated off once again. Everyone clapped again, and about a minute passed before people started getting up and leaving.

Standing and edging his way past Cornelia sister, he came to a stop as she grabbed his sleeve. "Where are you going?" The girl asked shocked that he had got up. "I was going to wait down by the door leading to the back, for when Cornelia comes out." Peter explained and tried to pull his top free. "Sit back down son, Cornelia said she wanted us to wait for her up here." Harold Hale said leaning forward and looking over at Peter.

Peter quickly followed Cornelia's order not noticing the large smile on the older mans face. Sitting and waiting Peter started to wonder just what was taking Cornelia so long when he was surprised to see her skate back out onto the ice. Other people in the crowd noticed and started to watch, puzzled just like he was.

He watched as she started skating round, staying low to the ground. He notice that she seemed to be laying out something behind her as she went. He couldn't tell what it was, powder of some form, it was easy to see so maybe glitter. Slowly as she skated the trail started to from into something else. Writing, she was writing as she skated. "P...E...T....E...R" He said the letters as they formed. "C..O..O..K." His name now. "M...A...R..R" And then it click.

He didn't need to see the rest, standing as quickly as he could he cupped his hand over his mouth. "YES" He shouted causing people to look over at him. Cornelia shocked by the out cry before she finished stopped and slipped then slid a trail of the powder she had been using to write follow her. "CORNELIA." He said quickly rushing passed this time and running down to the ice edge and climbing over the barrier to jump onto the ice.

Running over to her, he slipped as she tried to help up and both of them ended up laying on the ice next to each other. "You could have let me finish" She said with a smile so wide. "Why waste time." He said pulling her toward him and kissing her. "We should probably get up before we freeze to the floor." Peter said once the kiss ended. "Wait get up." She said and Peter stood and watched as Cornelia moved up on to a knee and pulled out a small box and opened it. "Peter Cook, marry me." She said smile. "Yes once again." He said before leaning in to kiss her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: I slowed a little on updating this, even though I was meant to be getting this down quickly so I could move on to the next main fic. I have decided that this and the next LIAHC fic Hold my Heart will be the last of this series of fics.

They started before I had read key points of the comic. When they are done, I will be starting a new series of WITCH fics, what exactly about I don't know yet.

Love is a Hearts Child: Interlude – Girls and Boys

Chapter 5 – Water Fool

It was April the 1st, know to many as April fools day and Irma was on a roll. So far she had pulled pranks on all of her family. One so bad that she had escaped the house in order to avoid getting in trouble for them. Walking down her road she tried to think of something to do for the rest of the day. (Hey girls, anyone want to come out?) Irma asked through the groups telepathic link, as she walked.

It took about ten second before Hay Lin voice appeared in her mind. (Sorry Irma I have to work today.) The word sounding and feeling annoyed at the fact. (It's okay Hay Hay.) Irma thought back. (Hey not to sound rude but mental messaging makes it hard to work and Cedric is giving me dirty looks now.) Taranee's voice joined the mental conversation. (Sorry Tara, I'll send only to the other from now on.) Irma replied before cutting Taranee out of the link temporarily.

(I should go to, mum need me.) Hay Lin voice said before Irma felt Hay Lin also cut herself off so that she wouldn't have Irma voice talking to her while she drove her moped. "Well that's great, I wonder why Will and Corny ain't replied." Irma muttered to herself as she continued walk. 'Surely they can't both be asleep still.' She thought to herself. "Well now what am I going to do?" She asked herself.

-

Around a hour later, the door to Cedric's bookshop opened the bell on the door ringing. Steven stepped inside and walked through the store and up to the counter. "Hey Taranee, is Cedric here?" He asked plainly looking around. Nodding at Taranee boyfriend as he worked. "Yeah, he 'Downstairs' I think." Taranee replied putting the emphasis on the word downstairs so he would know that she meant the under basement.

"Thanks." Steven said before walking off downstairs. Once downstairs in normal basement, Steven checked the room to see if anyone was around before teleporting past one of the bookcase in the room on to another set of stairs. Going doing Steven saw Cedric sitting in one of the large chair in the room, the magic portal that was used by the guardian on the wall, where it had been moved to.

"Cedric, any reason your down here when your meant to be working?" Steven asked taking his coat off and tossing it onto another chair. "Any reason your not at work yourself?" Cedric asked back. "Good point. Have you got that book you were talking about yet?" Steven asked. "Yes it's over there, just don't damage it. Kandrakar won't like it if you do." Cedric said pointing a book sitting on the table in the center of the under basement. Steven quickly took the book and sat down on top of his coat., and suddenly jerked back to his feet as his coat below him started ringing..

-

Irma listened as Steven phone on the other end of the line. "Who is it?" Steven's voice asked as the ringing stopped. "It's Irma, are you working too?" She asked straight after him. "No actually, why?" Steven replied. "Everyones busy, I'm bored and I've got nothing to do." Irma said. "Well maybe if you had a job you wouldn't be bored all the time." Steven said back sounding annoyed. "Oh hush, come and meet me." She said, the hope in her voice. "How about you find somewhere secluded and teleport to the bookshop under basement." Steven said in return.

"Err why?" Irma said scratching the side of her head. "Because that where I am, I was picking up a book. I was about to sit down and read it." Steven said over the phone and Irma then heard someone talking in the background. "Who was that?" She asked. "Just Cedric complaining and heading back up to the normal basement." Steven explained. "So are you coming or what?" The rolling of his eyes seeming to transmit through his voice. "Yeah I'm coming just got to find somewhere out of sight." She said quietly before hanging up.

-

A minute or so later Irma appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the under basement. "Heya." Steven said simply, standing from a sitting in one of the chairs. "Hey, where the book you mention?" Irma asked noticing that there was none in sight. "Already at my flat, I flashed back to drop it off and came back." He explained crossing over to Irma pulling his coat from the chair as he did and hugged her. "Now do you have a actual plan or did you just want to see me?" He asked with a grin once the hug ended.

"A little arrogant there aren't you." Irma stated. "Hey you called me." Steven said shrugging. "Well..?" He said breaking the silence before it could even form. "I'll admit I want see you, but your still too arrogant." She counter pushing a finger close to his face. "Coming from the women who charges into danger without think she might lose." He said grabbing her arm and moving it away. "Hey I can't lose." She said with a grin. "Your also a hypocrite." He said voice playful compared to the words.

"Take that back." She demanded finger in his face again. "Err make me." He said smirking. Irma tackled at him, a slide through nothing but air before landing on the floor. "What the..?" Irma said turning to look round the room. Steven now stood on the other side of the room. "Your as slippery as Corny after the time she got cover in butter trying to cook cookies." Irma said standing, and laughing at the memory of a butter covered Corny. "Still bored?" He asked smirking. "Not really." She replied walking over. "Well then. My job is done, bye." He said before disappearing again.

Arm wrapped around Irma from behind causing her to jump. "Not funny." She said loudly trying to break free of his arms. "What about this." Steven said quietly into her ear, and trailed down and started kissing her neck. "Not funny but nice." She said quietly, she wouldn't be bored for awhile


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Well here we go last chapter of this fic. Look out for LIAHC Hold My Heart over then next couple of days. I'll apologise for the huge time skip in this chapter but I couldn't write the in-between and make it please me.

Love is a Hearts Child: Interlude – Girls and Boys

Chapter 6 – Motherhood.

Will's alarm didn't ring at the time it was meant to, well it did but she didn't hear it over the shouting voice of the clock itself. "GET UP RIGHT NOW." The loud buzzing scream hurt her ear. "What the heck?" Will said rolling over suddenly. "You have to wake up, today is special." The said getting quieter now that his alarm was over. "Why?" She asked, rolling to face away from the clock again, cradling her large stomach. "Because your going to have your child." The clock said. "Nothing I can't put off then." She said and realized what the clock had said. "WAIT WHAT?" She screamed.

Caleb busted into the room a couple seconds later. "Will are you okay?" He asked crossing the room and standing by the bed side. "The clocks gone nuts." She said turning over and thumping the thing. "I have not gone nuts, I was telling the truth." The clock said. "How would you know?" Will asked the clock. "Maybe because your magic make me a talking clock, I don't know." The clock said sounding confused not use to having to talk so much.

"Will whats going on?" Caleb asked sounding concerned. "This stupid clock just said I was going to give birth to day." Will explained, giving the clock a glare. "Well your due date is only a week from now. It's possible." Caleb said picking up the clock and putting in the bed side table draw. "I'm not going to listen to a clock." She said wanting to reach in the draw and smash the clock.

"Well, I'll call one of the others, and ask them to go ask the Oracle just in case the clock is right." Caleb said. "You really think a clock might be right?" Will said sounding shocked. "Well, is connected to your powers, so it's possible." Caleb said as he started looking round the room. Will watched as Caleb found her phone on the floor and started using.

Will listened as Caleb explained what was going on and asked whoever on the other end of the phone to visit Kandrakar to ask what was going on. "Who did you call?" Will asked him. "Hay Lin, I figured she would be able to get a answer the fastest seeing as Yan Lin also in Kandrakar." He said putting the phone in the draw along with the clock before sitting on the edge of the bed. "What so we just wait?" Will asked. "We could try and finally decide on a name." Caleb said with a smile.

-

Hay Lin appeared in Kandrakar, a few minutes later and quickly approached one of the council members. "Excuse me, do you know where my grandmother is?" She asked the robed man. "Certainly guardian. She is currently with the oracle by the well of wisdom." The council member replied before bowing and carrying on his way. Hay Lin quickly rushed toward the well of wisdom. When she arrived the Oracle was sitting down and meditating while her grandmother stood nearby watching over him.

"Grandma!" Hay Lin exclaimed rushing over and hugging the old women. "Hay Lin, this is a surprise." Yan Lin replied softly "We should leave the oracle to his meditation come." The wise women said starting to lead Hay Lin away. "Wait." The Oracle said slowly standing. "She comes with a question I have yet to tell you the answer Yan Lin." He said turning to face the pair of them. "What question is that Oracle?" Yan Lin asked curiously, the oracle normally confided in her. "Will's clock, Caleb said Will's clock told her that she was going to have her baby today." Hay Lin said in a rush without breathing.

"Will will." The oracle said cracking a kind smile at Hay Lin. "Really?" Both Hay Lin and Yan Lin said at the same time. "How did it know?" Hay Lin asked. "Will will give birth later today, as for how the clock knew, that was what I was trying to discover when you arrived." The Oracle said slowly moving between both women and leading them out of the room that contained the Well of Wisdom. "You don't know? That's kinda worrying." Hay Lin said with a shudder. "But I will do. Please child go give Will the good news." The Oracle said calmly.

Hay Lin quickly kissed her grandmother's cheek and said bye before teleporting away. "You do not know?" Yan Lin said sounding worried. "Will child will be born later today, the girl will be healthy as will her mother. Beyond that the future is more uncertain then I have ever seen before. Feel free to voice your worries Yan Lin, this is me voicing my own." The Oracle said before heading back toward the well of wisdom. Yan Lin following behind him.

-

Hay Lin returned to Earth by appearing in the front room of Will's apartment. Looking round she noticed no one was out here. "HELLO?" She called out in to the flat. "Hey we're in here." Caleb said leaning out of Will bedroom door. Hay Lin rushed over and pushed passed Caleb into the bedroom. "Well what the oracle say?" Will asked sitting up from where she still laid in bed. Sitting down and the bed next to Will hugged her. "Yes." Hay Lin said hugging tighter.

-

Much later in the day, the girls minus Will, sat in the waiting area of the hospital waiting for news. Will had been brought into to hospital around a hour prior. "I can't believe Will having a baby." Taranee said starring at the ceiling of the hospital hallway. "I'm proud of Will, becoming a mother, while still saving the world with us. I'm sure it's going to be hard but she can pull it off." Cornelia said smiling. "So Corny how much long till you and surfer boy follow Will example?" Irma asked with a laugh. "Oh Irma please, I don't want to think of mini version of my brother running around." Taranee said with a shudder.

Slowly the door to the room, Will was in opened. "Girls."Caleb said stepping out a small blanket wrapped girl cradled in one of his arms. "Oh my god, she's so cute." Hay Lin said the first to reach Caleb and look at the small child. "She has Will's eyes." Hay Ling said lightly tickling the tip of her nose. "What's she called?" Taranee asked. "Well me and Will spent ages but we decided on Brigitte Elyon Vandom. " Caleb said leading the other into the room to see Will.


End file.
